Nobody knows it
by Linnafan
Summary: Just a song fic I thought of when listening to the radio.


"Linna wait." Priss cried as she blocked the door.

"Priss please let me go." Linna said.

"Please don't leave me." Priss said as hot tears rolled down her face. "Give me one more chance."

"Priss I've given you to many chances." Linna said. "And each time you break my heart."

Priss lowered her arms and slowly walked to where Linna was standing with her suit cases in hand. Linna looked into Priss's eyes as she was drawn into a hug.

"Priss no." Linna chocked as she shook lose from the embrace.

_                                                     I pretended that I'm glad you went away  
                                                    but these four walls close in more every day  
                                                   And I'm dyin' inside and nobody knows it   
                                                  But me_

"Linna please." Priss cried.

"Please don't make this any harder than it already is." Linna pleaded.

"Linna I love you." Priss said.

Linna closed her eyes trying to keep herself from giving in. Hot, salty tears were rolling down her face.

"Please give me one more chance." Priss sobbed in barely over a whisper.

"There is nothing I'd rather do than to give you another chance but it will end the same." Linna said._  
  
                                                  Like a clown I put on a show  
                                                 Pain is real, even if nobody knows  
                                                And I'm cryin' inside and nobody knows it  
                                               But me  
  
_

"No it won't." Priss said. "I will change."

"No Priss, you wont." Linna said as another wave of tears fell.

Linna started walking to the door only to have Priss grab her arm.

"Let me go Priss." Linna said.

"I can't." Priss said. "If I let you go it will be the biggest mistake of my life."

Linna pulled her arm free and continued walking. Priss walked right behind her begging her to stay.

_  
                                             Why didn't I say the things I needed to say  
                                             How could I let my angel get away  
                                             Now my world is just a tumblin' down  
                                            I can see it so clearly but you're nowhere around_

There was a cab parked in front of the house and the driver was holding an umbrella waiting at the front door.

"Oh God Linna please wait." Priss sobbed as she ran back into the house.

Linna didn't know why but she waited. She guessed the part of her that wanted to leave was smaller than the part that wanted to go. Priss came running back out of the house with a photo album and opened it to "Our most precious memories" and pointed to some of the pictures.

"Our 2nd year being together." Priss said. "Remember the party Sylia threw for us?"

"Yea." Linna said.

"We had so much fun." Priss said. "It was a night full of laughter."

"That was one of our last." Linna said blinking back the tears.

"We can have more like it." Priss said. "Please just stay." _  
  
                                         The nights are lonely, the days are so sad  
                                        And I just keep thinkin' about the love that we had  
                                       And I'm missin' you and nobody knows it but me_

Linna closed her eyes as a thousand thoughts rushed through her mind of past days with Priss and future days.

"Priss." Linna said. "I Love you. I always will but I just can't stay with you anymore."

"Please tell me what you want me to do and I will." Priss said.

"I…I want you to let me go." Linna sobbed and started walking again.

"That's the only thing I can't do." Priss said. "I love you too much to do that."

"Priss I…I just…cant live with you any more." Linna sobbed.   
"Then let me live with you." Priss said. _  
  
                                       I carry a smile when I'm broken in two  
                                      And I'm nobody without someone like you  
                                      I'm tremblin' inside   
                                     And nobody knows it but me  
  
_

Linna walked out into the rain with Priss right behind her their tears blending with the rain. She handed her bags to the driver.

"It's time for me to go." Linna said. "I'll be leaving Tokyo and I won't be coming back."

Priss reached out a trembling hand and placed it on Linna's cheek.

"Linna I'm begging you to stay I know you love me and I love you." Priss said. "I know I have trouble showing it sometimes but that don't mean I don't love you."

_  
                                                 I lie awake it's a quarter past three   
                                                I'm screamin' at night as if I thought you'd hear me   
                                               Yeah my heart is callin' you  
                                              And nobody knows it but me_

Linna took a deep breath and looked at Priss with a quivering lip.

"Just tell me why I should stay?" She asked.

"I know you want to get married." Priss said. "And I want to marry you."

"What are you saying?" Linna asked.

"I'm asking you to marry me." Priss said. "I have my flaws, I know. But I still love you." _  
  
                                                   How blue can I get, you could ask my heart  
                                                  just like a jigsaw puzzle it's been torn all apart  
                                                 A million words couldn't say just how I feel  
                                                A million years from now, you know, I'll be lovin' you still_

Linna looked at Priss with tears filling her eyes again.

"Please don't toy with me." Linna said as she got into the cab.

"I'm not." Priss said as she held the door open.

Priss reached out and took Linna's hand and kneeled in the water and mud. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a ring and looked at Linna.

"I've been wanting to do this for almost 3 months." She said. "I love you with all of my heart. If I loose you now I would die."

"Priss." Linna said as the tears fell.

"Please stay with me." Priss said. "Marry me and be with me forever."_  
  
                                                  The nights are lonely, the days are so sad  
                                                  And I just keep thinkin' about the love that we had  
                                                 And I'm missing you and nobody knows it but me_

"Priss please let me go." Linna said.

She reached out and took the ring and looked at Priss.

"I'll think about this." She said. "I want to marry you but I need to do some thinking."

"Please stay." Priss pleaded.

"Drive." Linna said.

The car lurched forward and Priss stood up letting the door shut. Priss stepped into the street and watched the car slowly drive down the street before running after it as fast as she could.

"Don't stop." Linna said. "Just drive." _  
  
                                                 Tomorrow mornin' I'm hittin' the dusty road  
                                                Gonna find you where ever, ever you might go  
                                                And I'm gonna unload my heart and hope you  
                                               Come back to me _

"Linna please wait." Priss yelled as she ran after the cab. "Please!!"

Linna tried to shut out the sound of her lovers desperate yells.

"Please go faster." She said.

The driver just sighed and slowly sped up._  
   
                                              The nights are lonely, the days are so sad  
                                              And I just keep thinkin' about the love that we had  
                                             And I'm missing you and nobody knows it but me_

Priss continued to run until she fell to the asphalt. She sat up on her knees and watched as the cab vanished from sight.

"No." She whispered. "Please."

She sat in the road for a minute before slowly walking back to the house. She picked up the photo album off the porch and walked inside closing the door. She walked to the refrigerator and took out a 6 pack of beer. She opened a can and put it to her lips then lowered it and looked at the can.

"You caused this." She said and poured the beer down the sink.

One by one she emptied all the beer's in the house then walked to her room._  
  
                                            The nights are lonely, the days are so sad  
                                            And I just keep thinkin' about the love that we had  
                                           And I'm missing you and nobody knows it but me_

She changed into the nightgown that Linna had given her and laid down and cried herself to sleep. She was awoken later that night by lips brushing hers. She opened her eyes and saw Linna standing next to the bed with tears in her eyes._  
  
                                          The nights are lonely, the days are so sad  
                                         And I just keep thinkin' about the love that we had  
                                        And I'm missing you and nobody knows it but   
                                        me..._

"I'll marry you." Linna said and lay next to her. "Just please say that you love me."

"I love you." Priss said kissing her on the lips. "And I always will."

Thanks to Kevin Sharp it was his song Nobody knows it but me that inspired me to write this.


End file.
